The Hand That Rules It All
by GothyShadow
Summary: Arthur Pendragon is a young, wealthy heir to the Pendragon fortune. He is also a womaniser, much to his father's annoyance. Arthur is struggling to find someone who doesn't care about his wealth, his half-sister Morgana has something in store for him.


Uther Pendragon glared at his son from the other side of the hall. Arthur had flirted unashamedly with three women in the last minute or so. Uther did not mind that his son was mingling with the clients, but this had to stop. It was time that Arthur found a nice girl and settled down. Honestly, Uther thought, Arthur was becoming a womaniser with the amount of women he had brought home over the last week.

Arthur noted the glare he was receiving from his father and reached for a glass of champagne. As usual, he was getting attention from most of the women in the room, whether they were eighteen or thirty. Arthur Pendragon was twenty years of age, and considered himself to be in his sexual prime. Wherever he went, Arthur would have a group of women chasing him, not that he minded, so of course he had to take them home with him.

The clear fizzy liquid slid easily down the back of his throat, leaving a tingling sensation behind. Or was that the blonde, who was currently hanging on his left arm, her long, pink fingernails stroking circular patterns on his skin. Or maybe it was the brunette, who was on his standing on his right, although slightly behind him, with her hand in his back jean pocket grabbing a handful of his ass.

A voice cleared his thoughts. "Arthur, could you come with me for a second?" it was Morgana, his half-sister. Arthur merely shrugged off the vultures that were clinging to him and followed her.

Morgana lead him to the foyer, she looked about to make sure that no one else was about before speaking. "Arthur Pendragon, I wish you had better taste in women, don't you realise that they are just after your money?" she said in an exasperated tone.

Arthur did not wait for her to carry on speaking. "So is this all you wanted to speak to me about? My choice in women has nothing to do with you, so in future I would like it if you kept your nose out of my sex life.

Morgana laughed dryly "Ha sex life. Knowing you Arthur, I bet you can't get it up. Sadly, no that was not what I wanted to talk to you about. I think that you should-"

Arthur cut in sharply "Excuse me! Oh so you think that I'm useless do you?" He paused to pull out his member. He stood smugly in front of her with his crown jewels on show. "Take a good look Morgana, this got me five girls last week, I don't think that you want to be talking about my penis do you?"

Morgana smirked "Only five girls Arthur? I think you are losing your touch. Look let's just get back to what I was going to say-"

Arthur growled angrily, the noise was bestial and intimidating, had Morgana any fear towards her half-brother, she would have cringed, but being Morgana, she did not. "How dare you say that to me Morgana! At least I get more action than you do! I have never seen you with any men…" he spat venomously.

Morgana did not wait for him to finish his sentence. He brought her right hand and gave him a good, hard slap. "Don't you dare bring me into this conversation. At least I am not at slut. You should really be careful; one of those girls is going to fall in love with you. Then what are you going to do?" she stormed off towards the hall.

Arthur just stood there on his own, with his penis hanging limply. He knew what he had said to Morgana was wrong; he would buy her something later as a means of an apology. She was right though: his penis was useless; he had to use viagra to get it hard, and then he felt uncomfortable having to perform in front of these strange women.

He shrugged his shoulders in defeat, thrust _it_ back into his boxers and sharply pulled the zipper up. A second later he had regretted doing so, as he had managed to trap his member in the zip. "Jesus Christ!" Arthur cursed as white-hot pain surged through his appendage. He staggered towards one of the rooms to sort himself out.

One the way, it was hard to walk, he bumped into Lancelot, his best friend and work-colleague. Lancelot's eyes drifted down to where Arthur's hands were clutching at the front of his jeans. "The toilet's that way" Lance pointed down the corridor.

Arthur punched him on the arm, one hand still shielding his crotch "Move out of the way, I don't need the toilet you dickhead" Arthur pushed past him and into the conference room behind Lance. He sat himself down on the long desk and pondered for a moment on what to do. He noticed that Lance was watching "Come in and shut the damn door!" Arthur snapped irritably.

Lance smirked "What's the matter Artie? Got punched by one of the girls? I can see that you got slapped" he shut the door and locked it behind him. He walked over to Arthur, whose face was white as a sheet, still holding his crotch.

Arthur bit his bottom lip before replying in a croaky voice, it was clear he was in a lot of pain. "I don't think I can do it. I need you to do it for me. Just do it ok?"

Lancelot frowned, confused. "Do what mate?"

Arthur licked his lip uneasily and uncovered his crotch. Lancelot grimaced.

"Jesus, how did you do that?"

"Never mind that, just help me"

"Ok, but this is going to be weird"

Arthur groaned in desperation. Lance nodded his head and reached his hands out tentatively. "God Lance, your hands are cold, can't you warm them up?" Arthur reeled away from Lance's hands.

"Sorry mate, would you rather have me have cold hands, or still be in pain whilst I warm them up?" Lancelot rubbed his hands together as quickly as he could to warm them up. With one hand, he grabbed the zipper, the other he placed on Arthur's thigh.

Arthur seemed to know what Lancelot would do. "Don't you dare…" he warned him. There was no way that he would let the man yank the zipper down, and hope for that to work.

Lancelot laughed uneasily. "Sorry but I'm not touching _that_"

Arthur scowled and replied in a high voice, "I'm sorry but "that"? It's the same as yours bro"

Lance shook his head "It's bigger…"

Arthur coughed on his spit "Excuse me?"

Lance shook his head "Never mind what I just said. Brace yourself, I'm going to grab it"

Words could not explain how Arthur felt as Lancelot grabbed the blonde's shaft. A lusty groan escaped his lips before he could control himself, and a familiar feeling spread in his groin for the first time in months. Arthur blushed as he felt himself becoming hard. "I'm sorry about this" he pointed down to his crotch.

Lancelot said nothing; instead, he held the zipper more firmly. "This might hurt, because it's going to pull your hair…" Arthur braced himself. Lance swiftly pulled the zipper down.

From down the corridor Arthur's agonizing scream could be heard. Everyone in the hall stopped what they were doing and listened to the uproar young Pendragon was making.


End file.
